


2500

by giveemcoffeekid



Series: Coping With Far From Home [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Soft Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark won't let Peter Parker blame himself for his death even though he is dead, a little sad, but happy ending, dream - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemcoffeekid/pseuds/giveemcoffeekid
Summary: Peter Parker leaves a graveyard voicemail for Mr Stark and as always does neither expect the mechanic to hear not respond to it. But Tony Stark wouldn't be Tony Stark if he made the impossible possible.FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS





	2500

Peter sat down in front of the gravestone. It was late and New York was not any quieter than usual but he did not hear anything while he starred at the name engraved in stone.

“Hey Mr Stark...I...hi. This is, wow this is weird. But also reminds me a little of the time when I spammed your voicemails. You didn’t answer those either and I never expected you to listen to them so...grave voicemail number one.” Peter inhaled deep, trying to get the cold air in his system to cool off his burning mind. 

  
“Uhm I found a girl. We have been together for a while. She is awesome. Sometimes scary but it is amazing to have someone that strong by your side. But who am I telling this right? Uhm...we got closer during that field trip to Europe? 

It was really wild, almost died a couple of times, no biggie tho. I mean that train in Germany really...was something, but I am fine. Fought the bad guy, saved London and my friends. Was really nice until the dead guy released a video telling the world I was the menace and not him. Also kind of dropped my identity. When I say that I lost my mind I am not kidding.” 

He laughed a little, trying to cope with how much it pained him to sit there and reliving everything. 

  
“Pepper...she...saved my ass, to be honest. She is amazing. But you know that wow Peter tell him how amazing his wife is.” 

He grumbled that last part frowning at the silent stone.

  
“She misses you. Morgan too. Pepper tries to be strong for her, like really badass strong. I have so much respect for her. Oh Morgan said I am her brother which made me cry for a long time but she said I am not allowed to be sad because she loves me at least 100 and that is a lot.” 

He feels tears hitting the edges of his dry lips. Despite everything he smiled.

“So uhm I am not a secret anymore. Thank god, I really suck at secrets. But I am so afraid. Like...I know May is safe with Happy - oh by the way Happy and May have this weird adult thing going on you would be so proud of him! - but I am so afraid that something happens to them because all the bad guys know who I am now. And what am I supposed to do about my friends? My school? This country has more school mass shootings than brain cells and what if someone decided to pay me back and blow up the school, deceiving it as school shooting?! I ca- I can’t deal with all of this Mr. Stark. How did you do it? How...how did you manage to spill your identity and live your life?” 

Peter is silent for a little while, maybe a part of him is hoping for a miracle and Tony would actually speak to him. But after everything that Mysterio made him see in Germany, Peter did not want this miracle to come true in the slightest.    
Thinking back he is suddenly hit with another wave of guilt.

  
“That guy, the bad Europe guy, he...he made me see things. Uhm like I got beat up by myself? Like copies or clones of me in my suit beat me up and then he made me see the girl I like fall off the Eiffel Tower and I couldn’t save her and then…” 

he stopped, gathering the strength to tell the grave of his mentor what burned on his mind and soul. 

  
“he said that it is my fault. That...that if I was better if I had been better that you wouldn’t be dead and Mr Stark I know that this is true. I know. I am so sorry Mr Stark, I should...I should have used the Gauntlet or maybe I should have just died with my parents back then. Then you wouldn’t have had the guilt to save the universe and live the life you deserved, I-” 

He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself but it is to late and he already was sobbing and on his way into a first class panic attack. 

  
But even his desperate reminders that this all was just a bad chemical reaction didn’t help him while he kept sobbing silent

“I am sorry Mr Stark”s into the void of the graveyard.    
After a while he just gives into his exhausted body and curls up next to Mr Starks gravestone, drifting off to sleep.    
  
And while he sleeps, he dreams.    
It is weird, he never was one to know when he was dreaming, but he was super aware of the fact that this was happening.

“Hey Kid.”

Peter froze when he heard the voice. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid it would vanish, he turned around to face the source of the sound.    
And it really was Tony Stark facing him. He wore that one Black Sabbath Shirt Peter had seen him wear countless times and some jeans. No shoes. His hair was a somehow stylish mess and the bags and wrinkles around his eyes seemed to have vanished. “Mr Stark I -” Tony raises his hand to stop him.

“Can you finally cut the Mr Stark thing. We both have died in each other's arms, you dearly earned it to call me Tony.” 

Peter is taken aback by this. 

  
“Oh, this is not really a dream underoos. I mean it is to you, but as men of science, you and I both know that we know nothing about dreams and how they truly work. I mean you don’t know. Being dead has the perk of having a shit ton of time tinkering.” 

Peter is in shock. His mouth was open as if he tried to speak his mind, but his mind was empty, overwhelmed with information.    
“Oh come here kid.” 

Tony gets up from whatever he was sitting on and pulled Peter in a hug and it felt so that it was Peter’s breaking point. He sobbed uncontrollably. 

“I am sorry Tony, I am so sorry, I-” 

“Cut it Pete, you have nothing and, I repeat nothing, to be sorry about. It was not your decision to make.” 

Peter shook his head, still resting on Tony’s shoulder.

“No, no I...should have done something I should have snapped, you should be with your family, with Morgan, with Pepper.” 

When Peter mentioned his wife and daughter Tony let go of Peter. 

“No. Listen Peter do you know why I invented fucking time travel? Why I gave up my life? For you. And for Morgan. And for Harley, I figured you met him, is he still an annoying ass?, anyway for you, I invented time travel and I will not let you blame yourself for my death when I was the one to do the snap. You are everything I never could be Peter. You are going to change the world, my time was over.” 

Peter kept crying. 

“But the world needs Iron Man! Nobody needs Spider-Man. I have endangered more people than I have saved, I-” 

“Peter. You saved the entire universe.”

At this Peter stopped.

“No that was you Mr Stark I jus-” 

Tony violently shook his head. 

“If it was not for you being who you are, this bright, kind and stubborn kid, I would have done nothing. I would have enjoyed my retirement, trying to ignore the fact that I could save the universe but didn’t do anything because I finally got what I always wanted. And don’t you dare to blame yourself for that. You saved the universe. I was just the mechanic.” 

Tony smiled and pulled Peter in another hug.

“Kid I will haunt you in your dreams another time, but you really have to wake up now. Can’t have you freezing to death on my grave.” 

He pressed a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead.

“Tell Morgan I love her 3000 and Peter?” Peter looked up one last time.

“I love you at least 2500.”

Peter smiled at that before he slowly woke up. 


End file.
